


By All Means Necessary

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After weeks of build-up and unspoken UST, Sam can't take it anymore. Dean wakes up to find Sam sucking on his balls, fingering his ass. Some resistance/protest/giving in. Working each other up. Filthy talk. Sam getting Dean to sit on his face, wants to tongue-fuck him to orgasm. Barebacking after, top!Sam, pulling out to come on Dean's hole and balls.</p><p>(Written for blindfold_spn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By All Means Necessary

Sam knew it was time. Tomorrow he was going to kill Bobby to save his own skin and after that, well, he didn’t think Dean was going to be all too receptive to his advances.

Dean wanted it so bad he could smell it on him, but the idiot would never act on it without some prodding. Sam saw how his eyes trailed hungrily down his arms and then torso and then thighs whenever he stepped out of the shower. He had been using his nudity carelessly and had hoped that sheer lust would kick him out of his inertia, but twas not to be. It was the stupid way his eyes would rise to Sam’s face, like he was searching for the holy grail. Sam wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he imagined it was some spark of affection, of remembrance.

Sam remembered all right. Remembered what it felt like to be a fifteen year old kid with a hard on for his brother. Remembered how anger swelled in his belly every time said brother came home smelling of cheap perfume and pussy juice. Remembered how his brother would die for him but not fuck him.

Real Sam accepted it, choked on it until it filled him with rage and desperation. But Right the Fuck Now Sam didn’t understand useless resistance. They lived in a world of anarchy disguised as destiny, so why would it matter if his cock was lodged firmly in his brother’s gorgeous tight ass?

Sam had slipped half a pill into Dean’s final Jack of the night to make sure that he was pliant enough to get him undressed. He knew he should be offended that Dean was still wary enough of him that he didn’t even bother taking his boots off at night. He thought briefly of peering through the window at Lisa’s house and seeing his brother in bare feet and sweatpants, shorn of his layers of self-protection. He thought he felt something then, a twinge in his stomach. He realized it had to be his raging hard-on and started pulling Dean’s pants off.

Sam spread Dean’s newly naked thighs apart, his hands so large they covered most of the hamstring muscle. His cock and balls looked so vulnerable, soft and pale and covered with dark sandy pubes. Without hesitation, Sam thrust his face right underneath his sac and dragged his nose over the wrinkled skin. He’d never smelled anything better in his life and it made him want even more. He licked at Dean’s balls like he hadn’t eaten in a week and let spit dribble out of his mouth to trickle down his perineum.

“God,” he moaned and laughed bitterly at the idea of it. God didn’t give a shit about them. He could fuck Dean reverse cowgirl style in the Cleveland Botanical Garden in the Sky and get nothing more than a head tilt from some exasperated winged freak.

Dean started to stir, finally, and it brought Sam back to the task at hand. He slid one giant finger down the slippery trail leading to Dean’s hole before forcing it all the way inside. The tiny pink muscle twitched around him, sucking at his finger like a little mouth. That made Sam even more ravenous and he dragged his entire tongue from the knob of his finger to the newly tightened balls.

He heard a gasp above him as Dean woke up hazily. Sam pressed all his strength down on to Dean’s hips, holding him there, letting him know that this was happening and there was nothing he could do about it. His other hand stayed in his hole, two fingers now, spreading and smearing the saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“Sam, what the fuck, get off me you sonovabitch!” Dean grunted, trying to kick out, but held down by 240 pounds of soul-free muscle and a pressure on his prostate.

Sam pulled off sucking his balls to smirk up at him. “Don’t fight it, Dean. You want this as much as I do. I’ve always wanted you but I was too much of a pussy to do anything about it.”

With that, his mouth slid all the way down Dean’s shaft, nose touching pubes, and Dean choked and thrust up involuntarily.

“Do it, Dean, fuck my mouth, I know you want it,” Sam gurgled around his cock, spit everywhere, three fingers now spearing Dean’s loosening asshole.

“You fucking asshole, you’re not my brother, fuck you!” Dean wailed, one bare foot kicking at Sam’s back even as he rammed his dick down his throat like a jackhammer.

Sam pulled his fingers out and wrapped both arms around Dean’s waist. With a grunt he turned him around so he was practically sitting on his face. Dean was too discombobulated with the sudden movement to fight it and Sam spread his cheeks open and thrust his tongue right past the furl of muscle. It was red now and Sam reveled in the fact that he did that, that he was going to do even more. He gripped Dean’s thighs so tightly that handprint shaped bruises were a given, and pulled him down so far that he himself could barely breathe. All his senses were focused on Dean’s sex, the smell of it permeating his nostrils, his taste buds awash with spit that reeked of him.

Dean fought it for a minute, trying to buck away, but then he stopped and tangled his hands tightly in Sam’s ridiculous long hair. With a moan that signaled surrender, he started riding Sam’s face like it was a mechanical bull, grinding down almost as to punish him for making him do this.

Sam managed to get one hand free and shoved three fingers alongside his tongue. One press to that overly sensitized gland and Dean shot his load all over the headboard.

He started to sag and fall over to the bed, but Sam didn’t let him go far. He grabbed Dean’s thighs and wrapped them high around his waist before stuffing his dripping, bare cock all the way up in one thrust. Dean cried out in pain mixed with ashamed pleasure as Sam started pounding him relentlessly.

“I knew you wanted it Dean, wanted your little brother’s cock in your tight little ass. I want to cover you in my come, rub it all over your fucking smug face, make you smell like me like I smell like you,” Sam growled, shoving Dean nearly in half as he fucked him.

Deans face twisted in a snarl, but he pushed back into him, taking Sam’s dick like it was the other part of himself. Maybe it was. Maybe that was the whole fucking point.

Sam pummeled his brother’s ass with three more deep strokes before he pulled out and made good on his promise. Thick ropes of come shot out of his cock and all over Dean’s face and neck and chest. Dropping to one hand over him, Sam used the other to smear the white across Dean’s puffy pink lips.

“Eat it, eat my come,” Sam purred, his eyes pinpricks in black, almost demon like in their dark intensity. He shoved his fingers past Dean’s teeth and to the edge of his gag reflex. Dean took it all, licking the webbing like he was starving, biting the knuckles.

It felt like such an act of submission that it managed to relax Sam enough to fall to the side of the bed, no remaining parts touching his brother.

“Why Sam?” Dean croaked after a minute, his voice shot through with self-loathing and fear.

Sam turned his head to face him and smiled serenely. Dean’s face was shiny with spit and come, his lips were swollen like he was stung by a bee, and his eyes were devastated.

“You should really go to sleep, Dean. Big day tomorrow.”


End file.
